


Something Round

by Azelto



Category: Black Magician Trilogy - Trudi Canavan
Genre: F/M, a fic that literally no one asked for but which i have written anyway, mole fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azelto/pseuds/Azelto
Summary: "I want something of yours.” She couldn’t help glancing away as she said this."Sonea," he murmured, "there’s nothing for you to be ashamed of. If you want me to do anything to make your experience more pleasurable, do say so.”





	Something Round

She had noticed it the first time she saw him up close, what seemed like a lifetime ago when she joined the Guild. It was the sort of thing most people would overlook, but she had always been one to take note of the finest of details.

And then when her attraction to him had first started to shape, that was when she had had the dream. Of kissing him, her arms around his waist, and then she had moved down to kiss  _ it _ . When this part of the dream had made her come in her sleep, her subconscious mind had not been surprised.

Upon waking she had been ashamed. Not only did she feel attraction to the man who up until a few days ago had been her guardian, but now she was aroused by such an unusual part of his body.

Now that one thing had led to another and they were lying together on their grass bed in the miniature valley, Sonea wondered what Akkarin would think of her if she asked if she could touch it. They hadn’t gone all the way yet, but they had been making out for long enough and she could feel his erection pressed against her. From the size of the bulge, she could tell that he had a big one.

Was it shameful for her to want something like this? Inwardly she laughed at the idea; she had volunteered to learn forbidden magic and had killed someone using it, and  _ this _ was what was making her feel ashamed.

What was the harm in her asking, after all? It wasn’t as if either of them had anything to lose. She figured the worst case scenario would be that he would say no, and it made him uncomfortable. But if he wanted her enough to be kissing her and holding her close, something so insignificant would surely not put him off her.

So she pulled away from the kiss, just enough for her to look him in the eye as she spoke.

“Akkarin…”

“Yes?” His voice was low and laced with desire.

“I want… I want something of yours.” She couldn’t help glancing away as she said this.

“Oh? Is it what I think it is?” A hint of mischief crept into his tone.

“It’s… not…  _ that _ part. It’s something else.”

“Something else? My feet? My stomach? Don’t tell me you have a fetish!”

Sonea felt her face flush. A fetish, of course that was what it was. But there didn’t seem to be any hint of judgement in his voice. If anything, he sounded playful, as if he wanted her to fetish him.

“Sonea,” he murmured, “I know you’re somewhat less experienced than I, so I want you to remember there’s nothing for you to be ashamed of. If you want me to do anything to make your experience more pleasurable, do say so.”

The sound of nearby plants rustling in the night breeze was the only thing that broke the silence for several moments. Then, still unable to look at him properly, Sonea took a deep breath and said, “It’s your… neck.”

“My neck?”

“Well… yes and no. It’s something… on your neck.”

“Oh?” There was a pause, then she heard him draw a breath. She turned her gaze back to see that he was touching his neck, touching what she wanted. His eyes glinted and the corner of his mouth curled upwards in understanding. “ _ Oh. _ What do you want to do with it?”

Casting her eyes back down to the grass on the floor, she forced the words out of her mouth: “I want to… touch it. Kiss it… maybe even… even…”

“Go on, I’m not judging anything you say.”

Sonea took a deep breath, then said, “I want to put my mouth over it. To feel it with my tongue. I… I even dreamed about it the other night, and…”

She felt his hands curl around hers.

“Sonea, you don’t need to feel ashamed of the things you like. If I have allowed you to use black magic, why would I be put off by something like this?”

For a while, she was quiet while she thought this over. Akkarin was right: it did seem more than a little ridiculous when put into perspective with everything else they had been through. She looked up to see he still had a look of fondness in his eyes.

“How about you close your eyes?” He said.

Swallowing, she did as he suggested. She felt him move her hand up, until she was touching his neck. Touching something round with a different texture to his skin.

She was touching the mole on his neck.

Her skin began to tingle and she shivered. She opened her eyes.

“How does it feel?” Akkarin asked. As he spoke she could feel the mole vibrate, serving to turn her on even more.

Taking in a gulp of air, she said, “It’s… warm. And the texture, it’s neither smooth nor rough.”

“You can do whatever you want to it.”

After a moment’s hesitation, Sonea started to stroke the mole with her finger. She could feel her crotch becoming wet and her heartbeat started to quicken. How many fantasies had she had about doing this? She had never mentioned the mole out loud, in fact it was not the sort of thing she had ever heard anyone talking about before. But she had wanted it for so long, for it only served to intensify her attraction to Akkarin.

She started to move it up and down with her finger. It was flat, but slightly raised in the middle. An involuntary moan escaped her throat.

“Oh,  _ Akki _ …” She moaned, to overcome with arousal to care that this was the first time she had said the nickname she had invented for him out loud.

He let out a groan in response, making the mole vibrate even more.

Sonea gasped. “I want it… I want it inside me…”

Akkarin chuckled, “That might be a bit difficult, considering how small it is. But we can always do the next best thing.”

“What’s that?”

When he told her his idea, her breath hitched and if she hadn’t been lying on her side next to him, she would have collapsed.

“Akki…” She moaned, then came to her senses a little. “Do you mind me calling you that?”

“Not at all,” He moved a hand along the length of her waist. “You can call me Akki if you want to.”

“Do you like it?”

“It’s nice, yes. I’ve never had a nickname before.”  
“Akki, I want it, I want _you_.”

“Then you can have me, for tonight I am all yours.”

“May I ask, how long have you had it for?” She gave the mole a light tap with her finger.

“I am not sure, actually. It may have developed when I was very young. I have had it for as long as I can remember.”

She moved closer to him so that her face was millimetres away from his neck. “What do you think of it?”

“I don’t really think about it all that much. It’s just a part of my body, in fact you’re the first person who has ever drawn attention to it.”

Sonea rested her forehead against his neck. “I want it… I want it now…”

She felt Akkarin create a barrier around them both. “To make sure nobody will hear us,” He said. “My neck is… very sensitive and I can’t guarantee that I won’t make a lot of noise.”

His words sent another thrill through Sonea’s body. The thought of the former High Lord losing all the control she was so used to him exerting was so unbelievably attractive that she felt she was going to explode with arousal.

Unable to wait any longer, she pulled him towards her and pressed her lips to the mole on his neck. She let out a desperate moan and she tasted it, the salt and sweat and his unique scent that now engulfed her. Akkarin gasped when she started to suck on it, to tease it with her tongue.

Now he gripped her body and rolled her onto her back, and as per his plan slipped his fingers under the waistline of her trousers and started to stimulate her. The sensation made her shudder underneath him, but she continued to suck on his neck mole as if she wanted nothing else in the world.

When she nibbled at it with her teeth, that was when Akkarin started to lose control. Words failed him and the only noises he could make were rapturous moans. They were lucky he had such practiced control over making barriers, otherwise the Ichani might have heard the noises echoing around the mountains.

His erection was now so hard that it was becoming painful, so after a shifting of their garments he was inside her, and she had her arms wrapped around his back while she continued to suck and nibble at his mole.

Once Akkarin began to thrust, Sonea’s entire being was overcome with pleasure. But the feeling of him hitting all the right places was still secondary to the indescribable arousal she felt at having his neck mole inside her mouth, as if it was a part of her.

Each time she grazed it with her teeth, she could feel how springy and spongy it was, how different it was from the texture of the rest of Akkarin’s skin. It was a part of him that everyone saw, yet only she noticed, and as of now only she had possession of. With every one of her sucks, Akkarin began to moan louder, and the trembles that overtook his body became more violent. When he moaned, she felt his neck vibrate under her tongue, and the mole with it. His moans were by now so loud that if they had been an ordinary couple in Imardin, their neighbours would no doubt have complained the next day. She could feel his pulse quicken underneath his mole.

Then Sonea bit down on the mole, not enough for it to bleed, but enough to tip Akkarin over the edge, and now he was coming inside her, hot and wet, and she followed soon after.

Their mutual climax seemed to go on for hours, and when they had finished, both of them felt as if they had spent the past hour scaling the mountains instead of trying to rest. Sonea curled up in Akkarin’s arms while they both healed themselves of their exhaustion.

“That was so…” Sonea panted, “I have never experienced anything like that before.”

Akkarin chuckled, “I know I said I had more experience, but in truth neither have I.”

They lay in silence for a while, gazing up at the stars in the sky. Then Sonea turned to assess the state of Akkarin’s mole. The skin around it was red and a bruise was starting to form where she had sucked it. A thought occurred to her.

“Akki?” She asked.

“What is it?”

“I’ve always known you have one on your neck, but do you have any… other ones?”

“Ah, I was wondering when you would ask that.” He laughed. “I can tell you now that there’s one on my chest, a few on my back… and the rest are for you to discover for yourself.”

Sonea drew in a sharp breath at his words. Although discovering Sachaka had so far been an unpleasant experience, it was more than made up for by the promise that she would soon discover the rest of Akkarin’s body.


End file.
